21 Jump Street Shorts
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: This is a collection of '21 Jump Street' oneshots/drabbles. These 'shorts' are anything and everything. They range from alternate beginnings/endings of episodes, different ways things could have gone, stuff from in-between scenes, amongst other things that might be a little AU. All characters will be involved. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have a lot of inspiration for writing oneshots/drabbles for '21 Jump Street' so I decided to post them as different chapters of one story/fanfiction or whatever it's called when it's not a full-chapter story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Sorry**

 **S** **ummary:** Hanson/Booker oneshot  
 **Characters:** Tom, Dennis  
 **Possible pairing:** None  
 **Genre:** Friendship

Tom Hanson was more than glad he had gotten his badge back as well as his work at the chapel, but when his eyes found the empty desk across the room he felt his happiness slowly drifting away, getting replaced by a mixture of sadness, guilt and sympathy. His dark orbits traced the letters on the label laying trashed in the bin.

It took a few moments for the decision to form in his head before he stood up. He took the label putting it in his pocket on his way out of the building. He got into his car and hit the gas heading for a destination he never thought he'd ever go back to. Once he reached the place and climbed up the stairs he found himself a bit nervous remembering the first time he went there. He practically broke into the apartment desperate to prove its owner guilty of racism and rape. And now he was here to apologize and offer his friendship. Oh, the irony. He lifted his fingers and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hanson."

Tom heard the door click open and he found himself face to face with a shocked Dennis Booker on the other side. Headphones hanging around his neck and dressed only in muscle top and shorts he gave out the look of someone who didn't expect visitors.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Booker asked but moved to let him in, anyway.

"I expected that when I get back to 'Jump Street' I'd see you there with the others. But you weren't there."

Tom walked inside and turned to him getting the label out of his pocket.

"I came to give you this, to thank you for what you did to get me out and..well to apologize."

Dennis wrapped his fingers around the cold object then gently threw it to the couch and switching the TV off he turned around to look questioningly at his ex-partner again.

"Why would you want to apologize to me? I thought you couldn't stand me."

It hurt Tom to realize it was true; there really was a time when he hated Dennis, but now he sincerely regretted it.

"You lost your job because of me." Tom continued slowly. "And I'm really sorry."

He tried not to laugh at the face Dennis was making.

"Look I know you think I'm still mad at you for what you did, but I'm not. Even if you put me behind bars you did everything you could to take me out of jail and you even lost your job because of that. If anything you should be the one angry at me."

Both of them stared intensely at each other after his last comment.

"The truth is that we're not so different you and I. In fact I think in a way you're better than me and I guess I just..I was jealous you know. You always seem so..in control of everything that I...I kind of wished to be like you."

He took a deep breath before he started to speak again.

"When you first started at 'Jump Street' and got partnered with me I tried everything to prove you guilty of being a racist and raping that girl. I broke to your apartment, accused you in front of everyone..but you never pressed charges against me. And then when I ran away after Buddy was shot you did everything to prove me guilty of the crime. I guess I just realized that you acted like a good cop should act. You didn't let my case get personal to you. Penhall and Hoffs acted like my friends and let their emotions get to the best of them but you didn't."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Dennis said, trying not to let the guilt show in his voice.

"But I am. When you got even the slightest doubt that I might not be guilty you took me out of jail. You did everything to prove Frank Farrell guilty. You even lost your job for that."

Dennis looked down and he felt Tom's hand on his shoulder.

"All I wanted to say is I'm sorry. You lost too much because of me."

"You never fail to surprise me, Hanson. I thought you'd be glad I lost my job and won't be around anymore yet here you are apologizing for it."

"I could never be glad a friend of mine lost his job because of me." Tom answered shaking his head.

The corners of Booker's lips trembled slightly as if to form a smile he tried to hold back.

"Oh, so I'm your friend now?!"

Another intensive eye-lock between the two followed.

"You've always been my friend."

Tom Hanson sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It just took me an awful lot of time to realize it. And that's another thing I'm sorry about."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's another oneshot/drabble. Sorry if it took a bit long but it was a really hard one to write. In a way. So..this one is Judy/Tom. Any ideas for what the next one could be about? I'm always open for ideas. :) R &R**

* * *

 **Safe**

 **Summary:** Tom/Judy oneshot  
 **Characters:** Judy, Tom  
 **Possible pairing:** Tom/Judy  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort with hints of Friendship/Romance

Judy Hoffs wasn't a person who often cried. As a matter of fact she had a tough persona and all of her friends could confirm that in a heartbeat. Sure from time to time she'd get emotional over some exceptionally tough case, but she would _rarely_ cry. It was a strange quality for a girl yet she was happy and kind of proud about it.

After what happened that evening though and sitting now in the cold bathtub, feeling the hot drops of water rolling down her hair and her bare skin, she couldn't help but let the tears fall.

She'd had a lot of similar cases through her short career and had seen a lot of girls that had suffered through the same thing, but she never thought it would happen to her. After all she was a police officer. She represented _the_ _law_. How could she even think about the possibility of something so cruel happening to her?! But it _did_ and she knew she'd be scarred for life. Not physically, no. If there were any physical wounds they would heal within mere days. But her psychic wouldn't be the same anymore.

She didn't know how she'd ever move on, but she would at least _try_.

After crying her eyes out under the shower for an hour that felt like eternity Judy finally turned the water off and curling a tower around her body she walked out of Tom's bathroom and into the living room. She went to the couch reaching for the small bag she brought with herself and pulled out clean clothes from inside. After she put them on, she fixed the couch with the sheets and pillow Tom had given her and sat down with a sigh.

Why do bad things always seem to happen to good people?!

Leaning her head against the back of the couch she checked the time and realized it was past one in the morning but she didn't feel like she could get any sleep at all. Her eyes scanned Tom's living room and found the small framed photograph on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She reached and took it in her hands, new portion of tears filling her eyes.

It felt like the photograph was made ages ago. Judy felt sorry for the smiling girl. She was glowing, standing next to the five people (Dennis was also in the picture) who she was proud to call her 'Jump Street' family and had no idea what was coming for her. She remembered how safe she felt back then. Not because they were around, but because she thought she could handle anything and nothing bad would ever happen to her.

She was so terribly happy. And so terribly wrong.

She was naive. Stupid. Careless.

She had it coming.

Putting the photo back on the table she lied down and closed her eyes, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Her life had suddenly become a living hell and she had no idea what to do and how to fix it.

 _If_ there was even a chance for it to be fixed, that is.

Judy didn't know how or when she fell asleep but apparently she did, because when she opened her eyes again the bright daylight blinded her. She blinked adjusting her eyes to it and the smell of coffee and breakfast hit her noistrils. She began to sit up when she looked down and saw she was covered with a blanket. A _pink_ blanket, the same one that was wrapped around Tom's body last night when he had answered the door to let her in. She realized Tom had probably covered her with it when he woke up.

She stood up and looked towards where she knew the kitchen was. Tom was sitting on a chair with a coffee mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other, eyes fixed on an article he was reading. In front of him on the table there was another coffee mug plus a plate of fresh breakfast. A small smile crept up to her lips but faded away too soon. She walked over to him and hearing her steps he lifted his eyes off the newspaper to look at her.

"Hey, you're awake!"

He put down his coffee mug and reached for the other one stretching his hand to her.

"Here, I made some coffee."

She took it with a smile of gratitude, taking a tired sip and sat on the opposite chair.

"You should eat your breakfast because it's starting to get cold."

She really didn't want to eat, but took a few bites anyway.

"It's nice, did you cook it?"

"A special treat for a special detective." He teased her, winking playfully.

Her heart fell at his words.

He thought she was special but she wasn't. She was damaged and sooner or later everybody would find out and so would _Tom_. And then he wouldn't think she was special anymore. Nobody would think she was special. She'd only be a broken girl with broken dreams and everyone would look pitifully at her. And she dreaded it even though she knew it was just bound to happen. She dreaded what Tom would think of her then and what his reaction would be. She dreaded how he'd look at her or speak to her. She dreaded even the very thought of it.

"Earth to Detective Hoffs."

She blinked realizing he had snapped his fingers in front of her face to bring her out of her thoughts. Her eyes found Tom's and she saw the deep care and worry written in their depths.

"Everything ok?!"

"Yeah, sorry I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Listen I don't know what happened last night, but I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just because you thought you heard noises. I know you, Judy, and I know something else happened that really scared the hell out of you. I can see it in your eyes. And I won't pressure you into telling me, I promise. But I do hope that if, no, _when_ you feel you're ready you'll talk to me."

He gave her a smile of reassurance, one that said ' _I'm always here to listen_ ' and she couldn't help but give him a small smile in return.

Tom really _knew_ her. He knew her better than Doug or Harry or Fuller ever would. He could see right through her. It was kinda scary yet comforting in a weird way and she didn't mind. She didn't know why but she felt him closer than anyone else from their small team. She knew she could trust him with anything and she could always rely on him to be there when she needed him to be. He was the only one who could always make her feel better even at hardest times and could always make her smile whenever she felt she only wanted to cry.

She realized Tom was her _anchor_. He was the one person she could always cling onto for support.

He reached and placed his fingers over hers realizing she had dozed off again and looked at her with concern.

The feeling of his touch caused the memories of last night to rush through her brain along with a great amount of panic and she held her breath in her throat. She was on the verge of a panic attack but the warmth of Tom's hand pulled her back to reality and she finally began to get back her focus again. The fear she felt a couple of seconds ago slowly drifted away replaced by a feeling of security.

It was Tom's hand, not Evan's.

She wasn't in Evan's dormitory anymore, she was in Tom's kitchen.

Her fingers finally relaxed under his and she found herself allowing him to curl his hand around hers to give her comfort.

A barely audible sigh of relief escaped her lips.

She was _safe_.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a Hanson/Hoffs oneshot again but I had to write it because I always wondered how he reacted when she told him she was raped. I mean it's obvious he supported he and was there for her but still...**

* * *

 **Comfort**

 **Summary:** Tom/Judy oneshot  
 **Characters:** Tom, Judy  
 **Possible pairing:** Tom/Judy  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort with hints of Friendship/Romance

"Talk to me."

Tom was practically begging as they swayed in the rhythm of the song that was playing in the background, hands rested gently on her waist while her own clutched his upper arms as if it was the end of the world.

Judy had been silent through the whole day and tonight while they were celebrating the good closure of their case she again didn't say a word and was deep in her thoughts. Even now when Tom begged her to tell him what was going on she seemed distant.

"It isn't over."

" _What_ isn't?!"

She wasn't making sense and he was beginning to panic. Something wrong was definitely going on with her and all he wanted was to help her, but he couldn't do it until she talked to him.

But when she finally spoke, he wished she didn't.

"He raped me."

Her voice was shaking when she said it and Tom felt his blood run cold. His mind was finding it hard to process the information and he prayed he had just heard her wrong, because it _couldn't be true_.

Although it did seem to explain her odd behaviour from the other night when she asked him to stay at his place for the night.

"What?!" Was the only thing he managed to choke out of his mouth, heart pounding fast in his chest.

"Evan Roberts. He raped me last night."

Judy's voice sounded steadier this time and even though he turned his head to look at her she avoided eye contact with him. He remained frozen for a couple of seconds before carefully pulling her into a gentle hug. In reality he felt like killing that Roberts guy who had dared to hurt Judy, but he knew she needed him right now and besides he was a cop so a murder was not an option for him. She buried her head in his neck fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. He rubbed her back with one of his hands and held her tight. One of her hands was still on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat; it soothed her to the point she wished they could remain like this forever, that he could hold her forever and would never let go.

When they finally released from the hug he gently lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"Whatever happened last night doesn't matter, because you'll always be special detective Hoffs. Never forget that." He said quietly staring right into her brown eyes, before kissing her forehead.

She was one of the most special people in his life and he wouldn't let her think otherwise.

She felt new potion of tears choking her after his words, but she fought them hard. After she told him the truth of what happened the other night Tom still considered her special. He still looked at her the same way and held her tight to comfort her. A tear ran down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She wasn't the special one. He was. And she couldn't imagine not having him in her life.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He leaned to whisper in her ear and felt her nod slightly.

Tom put his arm around her shoulders and walking back to their table to grab her jacket he gave some lame excuse to Fuller and Penhall before they walked out of the bar.

Once outside in the cold air Tom put Judy's jacket around her shoulders and opened the door of his car to her; there was no way he was going to let her drive home alone with her car. She hesitated but eventually got inside. Tom walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat, turning to look at her.

"So..where to, now? Do you want me to take you home or..?"

She didn't say anything just stared at him. He frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I just.."

"You thought I was going to make you go and report the rape?" He finished for her and she was once again surprised how well he knew her and could read her like an open book.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Judy, you're a police officer who quite recently became a _detective_. You've had a lot of similar cases in your career. You know what the procedures are and what to do. If you decide you don't want to press charges, fine. It's _your_ decision and I'm not going to try and pressure you to do something you don't want to. But whatever you decide I will _always_ stand by you. You will not be alone and never will be."

Tom knew he was supposed to talk her into pressing charges against Evan Roberts so the court could put him away for good, but he knew better than that. She was really upset and to pressure her into something she probably wasn't ready or willing to do was definately not an option right now.

He gave her a small smile of reassurance and she felt tears fill her eyes again. She had no words to describe how grateful she was to hear what Tom had said. She knew she'd never be able to thank him enough for his support.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

Tom gently squeezed her hand in response. Judy felt his touch gave her strength and she made her mind of what she was going to do.

"I want to press charges." She said, trying to sound confident.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She nodded and squeezed his hand back to show him she meant it.

He nodded and started the engine of the car.

The drive was a silent one but both of them were surprised to find out there was no tension. When they arrived at the police station and climbed out of the car Tom looked at Judy and held out his hand for her.

"Are you ready?"

She took his hand and looked in front of herself.

Now or never.

"Yeah, I think I am."

She turned to look at him and her eyes travelled around his handsome features. ' _I'm ready to face the world with you by my side_ ', she thought, getting lost in his deep brown orbits.

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for giving me space to take my own decision. No one else would do that and I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me."

She prayed he knew she meant it with all her heart.

He pushed the door open for her and squeezed her shoulder while walking through the entrance. His lips twitched to form a smile in her direction.

"For you, _always_ , detective Hoffs."

The warmth that filled her heart was overwhelming and Judy found herself entering the building with confidence she never imagine she'd feel.

Tom Hanson had given her something no one else could right now.

Comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fear**

 **Summary:** Judy/Tom oneshot  
 **Characters:** Judy, Tom  
 **Possible pairing:** None  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Drama

It was a rarity for Judy Hoffs to feel scared, but now she felt fear stabbing her heart like a knife. She was pacing furiously back and forth in front of her desk.

Tom Hanson was all by himself in the juvenile lock-up and even the very thought of it sent shivers down her spine.

Doug had been pulled out after his claustrophobia had taken its toll on him on their second night inside. Soon after him Dennis and Harry were pulled out too because their cover was too close to be blown and Fuller didn't want to risk it.

Now Tom was in there with all those dangerous kids and no back up. He was _alone_.

To top it all she had accidentally overheard a conversation between Booker and Ioki the previous night, when they were discussing the case and Dennis had mentioned that he had warned Tom to be very careful and not to try and play too much cop inside if he didn't want to blow his cover or get his life in danger.

She ran a shaking hand through her hair trying to stay calm.

"Would you sit down?! You're making me dizzy." Penhall murmured irritated from his desk while trying to focus on the paperwork he was filling.

Doug had been sent to the shrink and then given a couple of days off to get himself together but he didn't want to stay home alone so he volunteered to do some paperwork in the chapel. That way he could be around the others and hear news about Tom as soon as there were some. The guilt he felt for leaving his partner and best friend alone inside because of his stupid phobia was eating him inside so he tried to keep himself distracted with everything he could. Dennis and Harry on the other hand felt bad for being pulled out too and were also worried sick but they couldn't stop discussing the possible outcomes of the case and how they could help Tom if needed. To say neither couldn't think of one possible good outcome for their fellow undercover officer was an understatement.

Judy only gave Penhall an angry look and deciding she couldn't just stand around doing nothing she ran straight to Fuller's office. After a moment of hesitation Penhall followed her too. She didn't even bother to knock on the door but simply bursted inside.

"Captain!"

Fuller lifted his head from what he was doing.

"What is it, Hoffs?"

"We have to do something, we can't leave Tom in there all alone!"

He patiently waited her to finish.

"What do you suggest?" He asked calmly.

"Well I don't know..can't _I_ go there and back him up or something?"

"That's not an option, Hoffs. And even if it was, the boys are separated from the females, so you and Tom would be isolated from each other and wouldn't be able to get in touch."

She silently cursed in her mind.

"Well, can't we at least talk to him?"

She couldn't believe how Fuller could just be so calm and collected when the life of one of his officers was in danger.

"I already did."

Both her eyes and Doug's widened.

"What? When? Is he ok?" She spoke too quickly but she just needed to know.

"I went to see him yesterday posing as his social worker. And he was fine. I mean as fine as he could be considering where he is. He said he was _the hammer_ or something."

"He's the hammer?" Penhall asked and a faint smile crept up his lips.

"Do you know what that means?" Fuller asked him.

"Of course. It means he's in charge of the place." Doug answered quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Judy frowned slightly wondering if she should be relieved or not.

"Those kids are locked up but there are some privileges as they like to call them; cigarettes, work details, phone calls, cash, getting high, even women. If they do it outside they'll get caught but inside they're already locked up so there isn't anything anyone could do about it and they don't care what they do. If Tom's really the hammer he can have anything he wants. He's got all the power. He owns the zone. Everything."

"Well that's a good thing then. I told him I'll wait for his phone call until tonight and if he doesn't call I'll go there and pull him out." Fuller explained patiently.

Judy felt the slightest bit of relief. If what Doug was saying was true then Tom was somewhat safe at least for now.

"Go back to work now. Tom will be fine." The captain told them and they reluctantly obeyed.

Doug went back to the reports he was filling, but Judy sat on the corner of her desk deep in thoughts. Dennis looked up from Harry's desk where he'd been conversing with the other officer and noticed her expression. Everyone were worried about their fellow officer but it seemed like the fact that he was alone in that juvenile lock-up had hit Judy the most. He stood up and walked over to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hanson will be fine. He's a good cop." He said softly to give her some reassurance and wrapped his arms around her.

Judy allowed herself to be held by Dennis and let her head fall on his chest. Her hands clutched the sleeves of his leather jacket.

"I'm scared, Dennis."

"I know." He responded, rubbing her back and pressing a soft kiss on her hair. "But he'll be ok."

Booker would never admit it, but he was afraid too.

The rest of day went by too slow. Every time their phones or the phone in Fuller's office rang everyone were jumping anxiously hoping it was Tom. Finally the evening came but there were still no news from Hanson and everyone were starting to panic. When Fuller asked them if Tom had contacted any of them and their response was negative he ran out of the chapel hurriedly. Now all they could do was wait for their captain to come back with Hanson or at least with some news for him.

Judy started pacing again, Doug found it really hard to concentrate all of a sudden and Booker and Ioki shared worried looks from their desks. The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours until around two and a half hours later Fuller walked into the chapel again, visibly alone.

"Captain!" Judy ran to him. "What's going on? Where's Tom?!"

Everyone stared worriedly at Fuller, waiting for him to speak. He lifted his hand to calm them down.

"There was a massive fight, but he's fine. Our suspect who was the murderer was killed in the fight. Hanson solved the case."

"So where is he?" Doug asked anxiously. If Tom was fine and had been pulled out from the lock-up he should've been back in the chapel with Fuller.

"I sent him home. He needs a rest and a good night's sleep."

Everyone nodded except for Judy who grabbed her purse and ran out of the chapel.

"Hoffs!" Fuller called out after her, but she ignored him and climbed in her car.

The drive to Tom's place wasn't a long one but to Judy it felt like eternity. When she finally parked next to his blue mustang she went out of her car and breathed the cold night air in an attempt to calm down. Her heart was beating rapidly while she climbed the stairs and finally she stood in front of Tom's apartment. Lifting her hand she anxiously knocked a couple of times.

When she heard Tom's voice from the other side of the door she was about to say something but when he finally opened her eyes widened because of the blood on his forehead.

"Tom, are you hurt?!" She asked and lifted her hand to move a piece of hair so she could take a better look at the wound.

"I'm fine." He waved his hand meaning it was not a big deal.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad that you're ok. We were worried sick about you."

When she finally released him from the hug he moved to let her in.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Judy shook her head and went to sit on the couch when she noticed the pieces of cotton on the table along with disinfecting liquid and bandages. She realized he'd been trying to clear his wound and motioned him to come and sit down. She took a new piece of cotton, put some of the disinfectant and started cleaning his wound. When it made contact with the ripped flesh he hissed quietly because of the stinging. She spoke a quick apology and continued her work. After she had cleared the wound and all the blood she gently put a bandage over it.

"It's ok now. Your wound is clean and bandaged." She said putting away the used cotton.

"Thanks." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

Judy could see something was bothering him. There was something in his brown eyes that was giving up the battle that was going within his brain. She wondered if she should push him to tell her what was going on, but quickly decided against it; when he was ready to talk, she'd be there to listen. She reached and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're ok. You have no idea how worried I.. _we_ were." She corrected herself in time.

He gave her a soft smile in response when suddenly a thought came up to him.

"How's Doug by the way? He had a really hard time in the lock up. Is he feeling better?"

"Yeah, he's ok. He's on desk duty until further notice, but between me and you, I don't think Fuller will keep him out of the field for too long."

Both of them chuckled.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't." Tom nodded in agreement.

"I think I should go so you can get some rest. You look like you could use a good nice sleep."

In reality he looked like hell but Judy thought that was the last thing he needed to hear right now.

She began standing up but he stopped her, wrapping his fingers around her hand. She looked down at their hands scared to admit to herself how much she actually enjoyed his touch.

"Actually, why don't you stay? We can have a dinner, watch a movie.. It's not like I'd be able to go to sleep anytime soon."

There was a slight trace of pink color on his cheeks when he said that, and he dropped his hand off hers almost immediately.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, the pink color on her cheeks matching his.

Eventually they settled to ordering pizza and watching an old romantic comedy. Somewhere half the movie Tom drifted off to sleep. Judy carefully moved him so he could be lying on the couch and covered him with the blanket they were sharing. She then stood to throw the empty pizza box and clean up the messy table. When everything was clean she put some blankets on the floor and lied down. She was going to stay for the night and make sure he was alright.

After the long day she finally took a breath of relief. Tom was muttering something incoherent in his sleep and his face looked troubled but it was his first night out of that hell hole. The most important thing was that he was here, in his apartment, and was ok. Judy let her heavy eyelids finally shut close, allowing the sleep to take away the last bits of fear left in the corners of her heart.

Because Tom Hanson was safe. He was _home_.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**The Elevator [Part 1]**

 _ **a/n:**_ _This was supposed to be a oneshot but it was turning out too long so I splitted it into parts. I'll post each part when I proof re-read it and check it for any mistakes._

 **Summary:** Hanson/Booker oneshot. They get stuck in an elevator after chasing a possible suspect. The others race against time to find them before it's too late.  
 **Characters:** Tom, Dennis  
 **Possible pairing:** None  
 **Genre:** Suspense/Angst/Drama with hints of Crime

"I wish I wasn't trying to quit smoking."

Tom snorted at Dennis' comment.

"Why, so we could die faster by a lack of oxygen before anyone even figures out we're stuck in here?!"

" _No_ , because then I would've had my lighter with me and we would've had _light_."

"Oh."

They've been stuck in the damn elevator for fifteen minutes now and neither was thrilled of being locked up in the other's company.

"Ow!" Tom suddenly cried in pain.

"Sorry." Dennis said quickly.

"Just watch your feet." The other boy murmured, moving his left leg in an attempt to ease the pain in his toes.

"How am I supposed to watch my feet when I can't _see_ anything in this darkness?!"

"Well I can't see anything _either_ but at least I'm not stepping over you!"

"I said I was sorry!" Dennis stated annoyed.

Tom moved carefully so he could stand further from Dennis, but he felt him move too.

"Lift me up."

"Excuse me?"

"Lift me up. Some elevators have a manhole on the top in case people are stuck inside and have to escape. I've seen that in movies."

"Oh, great." Tom murmured sarcastically under his breath, but loud enough for Dennis to hear him.

"Come on, just lift me up and I'll feel the top of the elevator with my hands."

"I don't think this will work."

"We can at least try."

Tom sighed and moved towards where he was hearing Dennis' voice. He then crouched down and reached to touch Dennis' legs, wrapping his arms around his knees and with some effort he lifted him up. Being taller and more muscular than Tom, Dennis was quite heavy but Hanson didn't complain because right now they had to find a way out.

"Well?"

"I can't feel an opening or anything else of that sort." Dennis groaned.

Tom put him down on the ground again and free of the extra weight he shook his hands because they had began to hurt.

"Well what's next?"

"I don't know." Booker answered. "How long do you think before someone notices we're gone?!"

"We're supposed to report to the chapel at eight, but it's still about an hour until then. Doug and Harry are on their case and Judy and Fuller probably think we're at the school."

"Ugh." Dennis groaned, silently cursing their situation and he started pacing slowly in the small space, careful not to step over Tom again.

"The good thing is we didn't actually go to the school today because we followed our suspect instead, so the principal might call our 'father' to complain. And besides someone in this building would eventually notice the elevator's not working."

"Well it better be soon."

Tom felt Dennis suddenly stop pacing and he heard a sound of a gun's shot being cleared.

"What are you doing?!" He asked firmly not liking what Dennis was doing.

"I've got an idea. Get down and be careful."

A few seconds after Booker's warning a gunshot echoed along with a loud bang.

"Are you mad?! This elevator's made of steel, you're not going to make a hole in it with a small gun!"

"It was worth a try."

Tom sighed.

"Let's just wait for a bit and try to come with something better." He suggested.

Half an hour had passed but neither could think of what they could do to escape. They even tried to pull the door of the elevator open but that didn't work either.

That's when they felt the slightest of vibration under their feet.

"What was that?" Tom gasped quietly. "Did you feel it?"

"Of course I did. The elevator is starting to move." Booker said quickly, trying to take a breath. "I think we caused it when we tried to open the door."

"Yeah and now we must be very careful because if that elevator falls down.." Tom didn't finish his sentence, but Booker understood perfectly what if.

They had to get out of there, because their time was running out.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**The Elevator [Part 2]**

 _ **a/n:**_ _This is the second part. There will be two more parts. :)_

 **Summary:** Hanson/Booker oneshot. They get stuck in an elevator after chasing a possible suspect. The others race against time to find them before it's too late.  
 **Characters:** Tom, Dennis  
 **Possible pairing:** None  
 **Genre:** Suspense/Angst/Drama with hints of Crime

At the chapel everything was running slowly.

Judy was on her desk filling up some paperwork when Doug and Harry walked in.

'Hey, Jude." They greeted her tiredly.

"Hi, guys." She responded, taking a look at them and noticing how beaten up they were. "You look exhausted."

"That's because we are." Harry murmured in response, plopping down on his chair. "I can't wait for this case to be over."

Already perched on his own chair Doug looked around.

"Where are Hanson and Booker? Aren't they back yet?"

"Apparently they aren't." Judy replied, trying to push aside the bad feeling she was having all day. "And I think the classes in the school they're undercover at were supposed to be over by now."

They were interrupted by Fuller who walked out of his office in a hurry.

"Guys, has any of you seen Hanson and Booker today?"

"No." They responded in union.

Judy looked at him and realized he looked worried.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I just got a call from the school they're undercover in, because I posed as their father. Both of them haven't showed up there today and the school principal called me to ask if they were sick."

"What?" Judy's eyes widened. "But that's impossible. I ran into them in the morning and they told me they were on their way to the school."

"That means something happened to them on their way there!" Doug added jumping from his chair.

"Penhall we don't know that for sure. We have to investigate very carefully but as far as we know they could be anywhere. They could've gotten a clue about the suspect and could've gone after him. Hoffs, Ioki, you two will go to Hanson's apartment. See if you can find a clue to where they might have gone. Me and Penhall are going to Booker's place." Fuller sighed, looking at their faces. "And guys..don't worry and don't be quick to jump to assumptions. They're both trained police officers. Whatever happened they'll be ok. We'll find them."

Everyone nodded before hurrying out of the chapel.

Judy and Harry climbed into her car and she drove off to Tom's place. Once they'd arrived, Judy ran up the stairs to the floor Hanson's apartment was at, followed closely by Harry. She searched for his spare key and unlocked the door, bursting inside.

"Tom?" She called out his name hoping he and Booker might actually be inside. "Hello, anybody home?!"

When she got no response she and Harry walked further inside searching through the rooms. Harry searched Tom's bedroom and Judy searched the living room.

"There's nothing here." Ioki announced, emerging from inside the bedroom.

"I couldn't find anything either." Judy said quickly.

Meanwhile in Booker's apartment Penhall and Captain Fuller didn't have any success either.

"Captain, there's nothing here." Penhall said, walking out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, same goes for this room." Fuller motioned around the living room.

Doug went over and pressed the button on the voicemail machine next to the phone. There was one message and it was from Tom.

" _Booker, it's Hanson. I thought about what you said earlier and you were right. The key really is in the beginning. I went through the details of the case and I think I might have a clue of where the suspect is hiding the drugs. Call me when you hear this, ok?! We need to act fast if we want to catch him red handed._ "

Captain Fuller and Doug shared a knowing look.

"Call Judy and Ioki and tell them to meet us in the chapel. We need to go through the cause and see if we could find out what Hanson noticed. If they went after the suspect they could be in trouble." Fuller said and Penhall nodded, grabbing the phone and dialing Tom's number.


	7. Chapter 5 Part 3

**The Elevator [Part 3]**

 _ **a/n:**_ _This is the final part. :)_

 **Summary:** Hanson/Booker AU oneshot. They get stuck in an elevator after chasing a possible suspect. The others race against time to find them before it's too late.  
 **Characters:** Tom, Dennis  
 **Possible pairing:** None  
 **Genre:** Suspense/Angst/Drama with hints of Crime

"How long do you think before we start running out of oxygen?"

"Booker!" Tom growled.

"What?! It's a practical question." The other officer replied shrugging his shoulders although he knew Tom couldn't see him.

The truth was that they had been stuck in for a couple of hours already and the last few minutes Dennis had begun to find it difficult to breathe. Tom sensed Booker's breathing had started to change and for the first time since they've been stuck in the damn elevator panic rushed through his veins; what if they stayed stuck in that stupid elevator until it was too late?! What if it takes too much time for help to come in and.. _no_ , Tom shook his head to get rid of that thought; everything was going to be fine. Someone should've noticed their absence by now and Fuller and the others were probably looking for them. The sound of faint movement pulled Hanson out of his thoughts and he felt Dennis sliding down one of the walls of the elevator.

"Tom." The sound made his heart fill with dread even more than if Booker had actually yelled his name, because for first time since Hanson knew him Dennis actually sounded scared. The voice of the raven haired officer was quiet and raspy and he was fighting hard to talk. "Tom..I..I can't breathe. I need air."

Booker coughed quietly, trying hard to take a breath.

Hanson stood frozen for a couple of seconds before finally moving and carefully reaching to where Dennis was. He searched for the hand of his fellow officer and put in on his chest where his lungs were. It was something he once saw in a movie and now prayed it would buy Booker some more time.

"Breathe with me, Dennis. Come on. Take a breath and exhale following my lungs." He slowly breathed in and out and Booker tried to take a breath following the rising and lowering of his lungs.

They repeated the breathing technique a couple of times until Tom finally heard Dennis' breathing was slowly getting back to normal or at least as normal as it could be under the circumstances. He gave out a sigh of relief but didn't break the rhythm and continued breathing in and out along with Booker.

The situation was kind of under control but they didn't have much time left until Tom would start to run out of air too.

Hanson prayed that someone would come to their rescue soon. Because if they had to stay in that elevator for another hour..they'd be as good as gone. Both of them.

But the time was passing out too slowly and no one had noticed yet that the elevator wasn't working.

Booker stared up into nothing. His eyes drifted everywhere as he desperately fought for air. Suddenly something caught his eye. One of the elevator buttons was glowing, flickering, faltering. Something sparked inside Dennis, in the depth of his chest, something he'd forbidden himself to feel. _Hope._

The button lit up, then faded almost as quickly.

And didn't come back.

,/,,/,

The seconds were passing by, turning into minutes until after what felt like eternity for the two officers but in reality was only about thirty minutes, help finally arrived. When the elevators doors were pulled open and the paramedics looked inside they saw two bodies that were still, too still.

"They're here! We found them!"

Booker's hand was still where Tom had positioned it at his chest and Hanson's palm was resting loosley on top of it. The smaller officer's chest barely rose and fell, but moved nonetheless while Dennis' chest was stirless.

The first one to be moved out of the elevator was Tom. One of the paramedics put an oxygen mask on his face, while the others carried Dennis out and started working on helping Dennis to start breathing again. The mask sent enough oxygen to Tom's brain and his eyelids started trembling. Soon enough his eyes shot open and he struggled to take a deep breath. The paramedic that was helping him, gently spoke to him.

"That's it son, take a deep breath."

Tom reached a trembling hand and pulled the oxygen mask a bit so he could speak.

"Dennis..how is he?"

"You mean the other boy that was found with you?" The paramedic asked gently and Hanson nodded quickly. "He wasn't breathing when we found you. They're trying to restore his breathing."

"What?" Tom sat up so quickly that he got dizzy. "No, it's not possible, he's got to be ok, he.."

He paused talking abruptly when he the paramedics carried Dennis past him. They had gotten back his lungs to work again and there was an oxygen mask on his face, but he was unconscious.

"Dennis!" The smaller officer stood up and hurried to Dennis' stretcher. "Dennis, it's ok, we're safe. You can wake up now."

Tom took the dark haired officer's hand and squeezed it tightly, his eyes filling with mist.

"Dennis, please.."

Booker's fingers twitched and his eyelids trembled.

"Yes, that's it, open your eyes. Come on."

The dark haired officer's eyelids slowly opened and his dark eyes stared disorientedly around himself until finally his gaze focused on Tom.

"Did we make it out of the elevator?" He asked weakly.

"Yes, everything's going to be ok now. We'll be fine." Tom gave him a small smile.

Dennis tried to smile back before the oxygen mask was back on his face. Tom asked for permission to ride with Dennis in his ambulance to the hospital. He was holding Dennis' hand through the whole way and the dark-haired officer didn't protest. When they arrived at the hospital they were checked out and were kept for the night for observation. They were sharing a room and Hanson was glad about it because after everything they've been through he didn't want to leave Dennis' side until he was sure the dark-haired officer was fine. The night came quickly and found Tom and Dennis lying wide awake in their beds. Suddenly Booker gave out a small chuckle and Hanson turned to look at him.

"What?"

The dark-haired officer gave him a smirk.

"At least one good thing came out of this mess."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well it seems to me like you don't hate me anymore."

Tom opened his mouth to protest but realized Dennis was right so he only gave a small amused smile instead.

"You're right."

Booker's eyes widened and the smirk on his lips grew bigger.

"Did you just _actually agree_ with me?!"

Tom threw his pillow at him and Booker laughed; a warm, pleasant sound.

"Would you do me a favour?" Dennis then asked and Tom's eyes widened.

"You want _me_ to do _you_ a favour?!"

"Yes." Dennis said.

He playfully threw Tom his pillow back.

"Next time I get the brilliant idea of using the elevator... _slap me_."


	8. Chapter 6

**The Funeral**

 **Summary:** AU oneshot based on a piece of the Dennis Booker deleted scene in '22 Jump Street'.

" _You're Jump Street, right?!"  
_ " _How the fuck do you know that?"  
_ " _We met at Hanson's funeral. I'm Booker."_

 **Characters:** Doug Penhall, Dennis Booker, Judy Hoffs, H.T. Ioki, Adam Fuller, Schmidt, Jenko  
 **Possible pairing:** None  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

The wind was blowing through his dark hair while he was slowly walking through the wet grass of the quiet graveyard to where the funeral was taking place. His eyes were locked on the scene before him, but his mind was racing backwards to when he first met the man lying now cold in the coffin. They butted heads more than they were actually friends, but everything changed when he took him out of jail sacrificing his job and his badge.

Twenty-four years had passed since he first stepped into the chapel. Twenty-four years since he first realized the true meaning of the word 'teamwork'. Twenty-four years since he made some of the best friends he'd ever have.

Twenty-four years that now felt like eternity.

With every step that was getting him closer to his destination he was finding it harder to keep his composure but he knew he had to be strong.

For his friends. For himself.

And for Hanson.

His eyes drifted from the coffin to the people around it. Doug Penhall was in a wheelchair and his eyes were hidden behind dark shades but there were strains of tears on his cheeks. Judy Hoffs was standing behind him, her hand on one of his shoulders and crying quietly. Harry Ioki was standing next to Judy and had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Standing next to them was their former captain Adam Fuller who in his grief looked almost ancient. He was fighting hard to keep it together and had his arms wrapped around Hanson's mother who was crying with her head on Fuller's chest.

He finally reached the small group and put his hand on Penhall's free shoulder. Startled Doug spun his head but relaxed and lowered it again when he saw it was him, patting his hand in reassurance. When Judy felt movement next to her she lifted her head to look at her side. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she pulled out of Harry's embrace only to run and throw herself into his arms.

"He's gone, Dennis. Tom's dead." She sobbed, her face buried in his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and moved his hand up and down her small back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know, Jude, I know." He whispered quietly trying to keep his voice from shaking.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Booker heard soft steps behind him and turned his head. There were two men walking towards them, dressed in dark suits. One of them was tall and quite muscular and the other was short and a bit rounded in the waist. They walked over and stood in front of Doug. Judy felt Dennis' hands slightly tightening their grip around her in a protective manner.

"We uh..we just wanted to apologize." The taller man began, but stopped when Penhall moved to take off his glasses revealing the tears and the anger in his eyes.

"You don't have business here. Leave." He hissed quietly.

The two men stared at each other.

"Please, we're really sorry for your partner."

Doug clenched his fists.

"This man wasn't just my _partner_. He was _my best friend_ , the _brother_ I never had. And your incompetence and stupidity are the reason why he is dead. I don't care how sorry you are, just go away!"

The two men looked at Penhall helplessly. Sensing Doug's body was starting to shake from fury Dennis quickly placed one of his hands on his shoulder squeezing slightly. His touch seemed to work and he felt the other man's body slightly relax.

"Ok, but if there's anything we can do for you and your friends...you know where you can find us." The shorter man said after a bit of a hesitation.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Ioki's voice broke the tense silence.

"My name is Schmidt and he's Jenko. We're from the Jump Street division."

The two men watched as the expressions on the faces of Judy, Dennis, Ioki and Fuller changed at the mention of 'Jump Street'.

"You guys are 'Jump Street'?" Dennis asked, voice filled with nostalgy.

The two men nodded slightly in confirmation.

At the mention of the name Jenko, Judy lifted her head from Dennis' chest and shared a look of sadness with Harry. The small group then introduced itself to Schmidt and Jenko and explained they had also worked on Jump Street many years ago.

"I'm really sorry that we had to meet under such circumstances." Jenko looked back towards Doug's direction. "Again, my sincere apologies for what happened to your friend."

"Come on, let's go." The shorter man, Schmidt said and the two of them walked away.

The small group stared silently after them. Even Penhall moved his head to look at the two men leaving the graveyard. He'd never admit it but they reminded him so much of Tom and himself back when they were still Jump Street officers. New portion of tears filled his eyes and he put his shades back on. Turning back to look at the coffin he remembered what Tom had told him seconds before he had taken his last breath.

 _All the stuff I wore - the bracelets, the rings, the tight pants...it was just so that people would think I'm cool. But the only approval that I ever needed was from my best friend._

Choking back a quiet sob Doug pulled out a white bandana from his pocket and moving his wheelchair slightly forward with his free hand he tried to reach the coffin but it was too high. He tried to stand up slightly but sharp pain pierced his body 'causing him to groan and he sat down again. He felt someone moving before a hand was placed on his shoulder and looked up to see Booker standing next to him. Dennis reached and took the piece of cloth from Doug's hands before moving around to his other side and tying the bandana around Tom's forehead. Judy's quiet gasp reached his ears and then he heard her bursting into tears again.

Booker stared at his former partner's tranquil face. Tom Hanson looked so calm as if he was only sleeping and Dennis suddenly he felt like there was a lump in his throat and he couldn't breathe. Memories came flooding back on the surface of his mind, floating before his eyes. With the bandana tied around his head Tom looked just like he had when they had first met. However Booker's eyes caught sight of his ears that were now bare and realized something was missing. Lifting his hand he took of one of the earrings he was wearing and put it on Tom's ear. Moving his hand away he paused for a moment to hold it on Hanson's chest, at the place where the other man's heart once used to beat.

"It was an honor to be your partner. You were a great police officer and I'm glad I had the privilege to work with you and to call you a friend...even if we didn't get along when we first met." Booker paused, taking a breath and couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped his throat. "But I guess I'm the one to blame for that because I behaved like an insensitive jerk."

Dennis could swear that he had heard Doug's quiet chuckle through a quiet sob at his last words. He then felt someone moving to stand on his right side and turned to see Judy leaning her head against his shoulder. Penhall wheeled himself to Dennis' other side. Next to Doug's left side stood Ioki with a hand on the injured man's shoulder. Captain Fuller with his arms still around Hanson's mother was standing behind them.

"Goodbye, Tom." He said, voicing everyone's unspoken thoughts.

The six most important people in Tom's life were there for him in his last journey. Through his life they were his family, his relatives, his everything. With his arm around Judy's shoulders Dennis looked up to the sky before lowering his eyes to the coffin again. The wind suddenly blowed harder around them as if to fortify and emphasize the sense of finality.

Tom Hanson was gone and nothing was going to change that, but he would continue to live in their hearts and minds.

Forever.


	9. Chapter 7

**Soulmate**

 **Summary:** Hoffs/Booker oneshot. What would've happened if she had gone to Dennis' place instead of Tom's the night after she was raped.  
 **Characters:** Judy, Dennis  
 **Possible pairing:** Judy/Dennis  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Romance

Judy Hoffs was sitting on the couch looking through the window and clutching a small teddy bear. It was a gift from the one person who seemed to occupy her thoughts all the time lately. He never missed an opportunity to make her feel special and she was deeply touched by everything he did for her. He had practically turned her house into a rose garden and her desk at the chapel into a gift shop.

Her mind brought her back to that horrible evening after the rape when she had went to his place because she was too scared and traumatized to stay alone.

 _Hoffs stood in front of his door and hesitated._

 _She didn't know what had made her come to his place but she knew for sure that she didn't want anyone from Jump Street to know what had happened to her. They would find out eventually but right now the wound was still raw and she needed time to gather her thoughts before she had to face her friends and her captain. He was the only person who was going to keep her secret, she was sure of it. Not that she was planning to tell him, but he was an exceptionally smart person and would easily connect the dots._

 _Gathering all her courage and squeezing tightly her coat she lifted one of her hands and knocked on the door. Hearing his quiet steps from the other side of the door she mentally braced herself for his inevitable questioning. The door opened and she found herself staring at Dennis Booker's shocked face. He was wearing only boxers and for a split second her eyes darted over his muscular chest and arms. His hair was ruffled and was making him look way younger than he was. If it was any other time she'd probably feel excited but now she felt small and vulnerable._

" _Jude? What are you doing here at two in the morning? Did something happen?!"_

" _No, nothing really. I just um...keep hearing some weird noises in my apartment and I thought I could come and spend the night here if that's ok."_

" _Yeah, it's fine." He said, moving to let her in and closing the door behind her._

 _He took a blanket and a pillow from one of his cupboards but frowned when Judy reached to take them from him._

" _What are you doing?" He asked and she looked at him confused._

" _What do you mean? I need the pillow and the blanket so I can fix the couch for myself."_

" _No, I'm going to sleep on the couch and you're going to sleep in my room."_

" _No, Dennis, I can't -"_

" _Yes, you can. I can't let you sleep on the couch."_

 _He reached to squeeze her shoulder but she quickly stepped out of his reach and he frowned. Alarm bells went on in the back of his head._

" _Jude? Is everything alright with you?" He asked, worry audible in his voice._

" _Yes." But she didn't quite look him in the eyes when she said that._

 _When they made eye contact again Dennis looked deep in her eyes and was shocked to realize how vulnerable she looked. A bad feeling rose up in his chest. Hoffs was a person who didn't get scared easily yet here she was claiming she had heard noises in her apartment. Not to mention the way she backed off when he tried to touch her. As a police officer Dennis' brain knew what was the reason, but his heart refused to accept it._

" _Did someone hurt you?"_

 _His question was so unexpected that she started at him with wide eyes but didn't say anything for a few moments. Then without a warning one small tear started falling her cheeks as if to confirm Dennis' suspicions and his heart fell. He cautiously made a step towards her, wrapping her in his strong embrace. Feeling his arms around her she gave in to her grief and bursted into tears. Dennis held her close and softly kissed the top of her head while she wept with her head against his chest. Her ear was pressed against his skin and she could hear his heartbeat that was soothing her in a way she couldn't even imagine. His jaw clenched and clenched while he tried to calm himself down because the truth was he wanted to kill whoever had dared to hurt Judy like that. And that reminded him he probably wasn't the only one._

" _Do the others know?" He asked softly._

 _She didn't respond but he felt her shook her head slightly. He gently lead her to his bedroom and helped her sit down. Reaching with his hand he gently took her chin and lifted her head so he could look at her._

" _I'm glad you trusted me enough to come here. I want you to get some some sleep now. And tomorrow we'll talk and decide what we're going to do. I want you to know that you're not alone. I'll always be by your side whenever you need me."_

 _With that he leaned and gently kissed the top of her head._

" _Get some rest now." He said and turned around to walk out of the room._

" _Dennis?" Judy's quiet shaky voice stopped him on his place. "Would you...stay here?"_

 _He turned around to look at her and nodded before he moved and pulled the only chair in the room close to the bed._

" _No I mean...here." She lied down on the bed and moved to make space for him. "Would you just...hold me?"_

" _Are you sure?"_

 _She nodded and he carefully climbed under the covers. She moved to put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They remained silent. She closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat and taking comfort from the way his chest rose and fell soothingly. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and he could feel them fall on his bare skin. He gently kissed the top of her head. Eventually the tiredness took over Judy and she drifted off, but for Dennis sleep was elusive._

After that he did everything he could to make her feel better. He was the one to help catch Evan Roberts and prove he had raped her. He stood by her side when she had to give her statement and he went with her to the hospital when she had to be examined. He never left her side during the whole ordeal and she couldn't be more thankful to him.

She looked down at the teddy bear in her hands and couldn't help but smile. It was the first one Dennis had given her when she shot during a really tough case. He had come to the hospital with a couple of different bouquets of flowers, a box of chocolates and the teddy bear. She had kept it close to herself during her hospital stay and it was the only thing she took with her when she was discharged and Dennis came to take her from the hospital.

The doorbell took her out of her thoughts and she hurried to open the door. When she saw who was standing on her doorstep she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Dennis!" She exclaimed cheerfully and wrapped her arms around him.

When they released she quickly pulled him inside.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Dennis smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I took the day off. And I wanted to visit my favourite detective and see how she's doing." He winked at her playfully.

Judy smiled and red color rushed to her cheeks.

They sat on the couch and with the corner of his eyes Dennis spied the teddy bear he had once given her as a 'get well' gift.

"I see you're still keeping that."

"Of course." She nodded. "It was given to me by a very special person and I'm never going to part with it."

He grinned and she got lost into his beautiful smile and the shine of his brown eyes. The truth was after everything they've been through she had slowly but steadily fallen in love with him. But she didn't know if he felt the same so she never said anything.

"Actually I have something planned for us." Dennis grinned mischievously. "How do you feel about going out with the motorbike?"

"The motorbike?" She still remembered the time when the boys had gone undercover as bikers in order to catch Raymond Craine. She had to ride on the Doug's bike and the experience wasn't really pleasant. "Sure, I guess."

"If you're not feeling comfortable-"

"No, the bike's fine." She said and gave him a smile.

She quickly got dressed with clothes comfortable for the bike ride and they walked out of her apartment. He helped her on his motorbike and they took off. Her arms were wrapped tight around him and her chin was on his shoulder. His scent was invading her nostrils, a mix of his shampoo and mint bubble gum. Her cheek was pressed against his and the wind was playfully blowing her hair making her feel free and liberated and most of all happy.

They spent the whole day together.

He took her out of town and to a lake his father used to take him and his sister when they were kids. Judy and Dennis walked around the lake and he told her about the fun he used to have with his dad and his little sister. During their walk they found some fruits and mushrooms and after that he showed her how to fish. In the evening he built a fire and cooked the fish and the mushrooms.

When Judy tried it she couldn't believe how delicious it was.

"It tastes wonderful!" She exclaimed with full mouth.

"Only the best for you, detective." He winked playfully.

Her heart melted and color rushed to her cheeks.

When they were finished eating the stars were already up at the night sky. Dennis took of his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. He then leaned his back against the nearest tree and Judy leaned against her chest looking up at the sky.

"It's beautiful." She said and she could feel him smile.

"Yes it is. But not nearly as beautiful as you are."

She moved her head to look at him and they stared at each other's eyes. He lifted his hand to remove a piece of hair from her face and fondled her cheek.

"Judy, I-"

"Dennis-"

"I love you."

Her heart jumped in her chest and she stared at him intently. Dennis had told her he loved her and she couldn't believe her ears. Her hand found its way to his cheek and her fingers gently caressed the freshly-shaved skin.

"I love you too." She breathed and closed the space between their faces pressing her lips against his.

It was in this moment that she realized that something good had come out of the whole nightmare she went through because of her rape. She had found a wonderful person who loved her and always stood by her side. He was there whenever she needed him to help her through her ordeals and to show her the light.

And most importantly Dennis had healed her wounds and had done everything to make her happy. He wasn't just her knight in shining armour or her prince on a white horse. He was something way better.

Her soulmate.


End file.
